


Capernoited

by arestlesswind



Series: The misadventures of Jamie Tiberius Kirk and her grumpy boyfriend Bones [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestlesswind/pseuds/arestlesswind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not her babysitter, dammit. And it's her birthday," Bones adds under his breath, as if that absolves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capernoited

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ayries with the prompt meme, "capernoited - slightly intoxicated or tipsy." Gosh, this was fun.

“Dr. McCoy, would you kindly inform me as to how you permitted the Captain of the Enterprise, the most formidable and, dare I say, the most important starship in the galaxy, to succumb to intoxication?”

“I’m not her babysitter, dammit,” Bones snaps.

Eyes Vulcan and human watch with varying levels of disapproval as Jamie sprawls upside down over the captain’s chair, empty bottle of old Romulan ale hanging loose from her fingers.

“And it’s her birthday,” Bones adds under his breath, as if that absolves him.

“Your eyebrows are _hilarious_ ,” Jamie drawls, pointing a finger at the ceiling but what they assume is meant for Spock. “So _funny._ Like, do you feed them? Do they grow? How do you even make them move like that?”

On command, Spock arches one imperious brow. Bones hides a snort in his hand.

“Can you teach me how to do that? Is it, like, a Vulcan thing or…?”

The inevitable happens and she topples sideways. Both men snap forward simultaneously, which is something they'll have to talk about later, and grab Jamie with absolutely no elegance. They'll have to talk about that, too. ( _Keep your hands to yourself, man. / I was merely assisting you in the retrieval of the Captain before she caused herself undue injury. If you are accusing me of undignifed advances, I believe it was your hands, Dr. McCoy, that were in anatomical locations unhelpful to the act of carrying._ )

Although, really, neither would mind if Jamie passed out. For hours. Days.

“Ooohhh,” Jamie purrs. “Two men rushing to save me. A girl could get spoiled.”

“I think it highly advisory we escort the Captain to bed with all haste."

“For once, Mr. Spock, I agree with you."

Jamie giggles as they carry her over to the turbolift. She swings an arm around both their shoulders, grinning back and forth between them. “My boys,” she sighs, snuggling her face in the groove of Spock’s neck.


End file.
